100 Years
by ShipperTrish
Summary: KakaSaku. 100 years of Kakashi and Sakura's life in a oneshot. Songfic inspired by Five For Fightings 100 Years.


Disclaimer: I do not own "Naruto" or Five For Fighting's "100 Years."

**100 Years**

**_I'm 15 here for a moment  
Caught in between 10 and 20  
And I'm just dreamin'  
Countin' the ways to where you are..._**

By the time I was fifteen I had lost my father and all of my teammates. I lived only to lead my ANBU squad. In my heart, I dreamed of what it would feel like to love and be loved again. But the loss of the ones I loved left me angry and hollow, and at fifteen everything fit into place. I felt invincible, almost immortal. My job served as an outlet for my rage. I was focused, precise, and extremely good at my job as an assassin, as a weapon. By fifteen, I had gained my fearsome reputation as Copy Nin Sharingan Kakashi.

**_I'm 22 for a moment  
And she feels better than ever  
We're on fire  
Making our way back from miles..._**

I'm only twenty-two but I've had my fill of bloodshed to last me a lifetime. I've resigned from ANBU with the highest of honors and nothing but respect from my squadron, but I'm looking forward to quieter days as a sensei. It'll be a nice change to face fresh and optimistic genins rather than enemies whose only intent is to kill.

**_15 there's still time for you  
Time to buy and time to lose  
15, there's never a wish better than this  
When you only got 100 years to live..._**

You're so eager to prove that you're strong, that you're no longer the twelve year old girl everyone once knew. You're so eager, but you've proven yourself already, Sakura. You literally don't have to kill yourself trying. You have everyone's respect...My respect. To me, you have proven your worth a thousand times over and not just by your unbelievable strength or skills as a medic, but by your kindness, your compassion, your sweetness, and your ability to give unconditional love...You're only fifteen, Sakura. There's still time for you.

**_I'm 33 for a moment  
Still the man, but you see I'm a they  
A kid on the way, babe  
A family on my mind..._**

My young wife is pregnant with our first child. I've taken scraps of fabric from my own bed to make a shuriken-patterned baby blanket. That way, whether the baby turns out to be a boy or a girl, the blanket will suit the child, regardless the sex. Besides, Sakura and I have agreed to raise the child up as we were raised...to become ninja. This child is bound to be highly intelligent, strong, agile, and powerful because of Sakura and I, its parents. He or she will make a formidable shinobi. I'm proud of him or her already.

**_I'm 45 for a moment  
The scene is high  
And I'm heading through all crosses  
Chasing the years of my life..._**

Our son is graduating from the academy the same age you did. And like you, he's graduating at the top of his class. Obito is like you in a lot of ways, and not just his eyes and his strength, but in his hunger to learn and do as much as he can in order to help those around him. I look at him and I swear I see the same fierceness in both of your eyes. You're two of the most important people in my life. It's overwhelming how much I love the both of you.

**_15 there's still time for you  
Time to buy and time to lose yourself  
Within a morning star  
15 I'm alright with you  
15, there's never a wish better than this  
When you only got 100 years to live_**

Obito's only fifteen, but he's already falling in love. I don't think he even realizes it himself, but I can see it, everytime he looks at his teammate. It's so fleeting that she probably hasn't noticed it herself, but it's there. It's undeniable. It's funny, but it reminds me of us, Sakura. Did you notice it then, all those years ago?

Don't rush it, son. You're both only fifteen. There's still time for you.

**_Half time goes by  
Suddenly you're wise  
And in the blink of an eye  
67 is gone  
The sun is getting high  
We're moving on..._**

I look across the room at you above the excited bobbing heads of our three grandchildren on Christmas Day as they open up their presents. I never dreamed that we would experience something like this together, did you, Sakura? You catch my gaze and silently mouth "What?" with a smile and that questioning look in your eyes. I shake my head, smile back, and silently mouth "Nothing." This reality of ours is better than anything either of us could have ever imagined.

**_I'm 99 for a moment  
Time for just another moment  
And I'm just dreamin'  
Countin' the ways to where you are..._**

I reach my hand out to yours which is aged and wrinkled over time just like mine. We both know that you know your long gone shishou's age defying jutsu. But you said you wanted to grow old with me. Simple as that. So now I sit beside you in our old age, contemplating our unbelievably long and full life together. There were so many times we could've lost each other. So many times when we feared that we would never get to where we are now...Old, together, and still very much in love.

**_15 there's still time for you  
22 I feel her, too  
33 you're on your way  
Every day's a new day..._**

15 there's still time for you  
Time to buy and time to choose  
15, there's never a wish better than this  
When you've only got 100 years to live.

But you're only fifteen, Sakura. Who will you choose to live the rest of your life with?

Fin


End file.
